Wiz of Ard
Wiz of Ard, also known as Sage prior to becoming an Adventurer, is the primary protagonist and the Mage in Bird's Party. He was born with a Wave Affinity that greatly increased his ability to learn Magic skills and was taken under the wing of Old Man. Later, he enrolled into the Magic Academy with his master's recommendation and quickly became one of the top students. During the later years at the Academy, Wiz began working for outside clients as a contracted mage. This led to his meeting with Yuria, whose party he eventually joined in their journey to become Skill Masters. Due to the various crimes and disruptions instigated by the party, Wiz was later banned from the Academy and became a Kingdom-level Wanted Criminal. He later mastered all the Magic skills associated with the Mage class, thus becoming the first Wave Master '''in this era. However, his body was unable to keep up with the growth of his Magic power and Overloaded, resulting in him losing the ability to use Magic skills.Category:Characters Category:Bird's Party Appearance Wiz's hair is long and messy, being flat on the top but sticking out in spikes to the side. This style was likely developed from his time with Old Man, who also kept his hair long and unkempt. While the color of his hair was initially brown, it turned white after his body was Overloaded by exposure to World Magic. Wiz's outfit is a white Mage's robe with blue markings and a large collar that covers the lower parts of his face. He also wears a belt that carries the pouches for his various Caster Rounds. Underneath the robe, he wears a pair of blue trousers and undershirt. While most mages are not as physically developed as other classes, Wiz's body in particular is shorter and scrawnier due to his Affinity. Personality History Abilities '''Wave Affinity Wiz's most unique feature is his Wave Affinity, which allows him to grow his Intelligence stat at an accelerated rate. He has the highest growth rate of Intelligence ever recorded, helping him become the first Mage to master all Magic skills and achieve the status of Wave Master. However, the effectiveness of his other stats are greatly reduced and it is estimated that Wiz needs 20x the normal stat requirements needed to learn non-Magic skills. Immense Mana Pool Due to his Wave Affinity and massive Intelligence stat, Wiz has an enormous pool of Mana at his disposal. Even after losing the ability to use his Magic skills, Wiz is still able to make use of his Mana to support him in combat. This allows him to use various Magic Weapons such as Caster Rounds and Mana Blade. His mana pool is so great that he can even summon the entire Firestorm Squad when using the Red Dragon Amulet. Expert Knowledge Skilled Tactician Firestorm Squad Wiz can summon the Firestorm Squad that resides inside the Red Dragon Amulet. Due to his high mana pool, he is able to summon several troops for extended periods of time, and even all 32 members for a short while. The Firestorm troops are fire spirits that were originally summoned by the Red Dragon to aid it during battle. Over time, some of the troops grew more powerful and developed their own identities, becoming Elite troops. Currently, 8 of the 32 members have Elite status: * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 Caster Rounds